


AvaLance One Shots

by KylieKrazy1428



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future, High School, I have no idea how to tag lol, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieKrazy1428/pseuds/KylieKrazy1428
Summary: I have no idea what I’m doing,,,, I also uploaded this on Wattpad under the same user. Hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcome.





	1. Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing,,,, I also uploaded this on Wattpad under the same user. Hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

It was almost midnight, and Sara decided to wait up for Ava so they could talk. Sara lies down and got lost in thought when a portal opened. Sara pretends to be asleep and after Ava had changed and lied down. Sara nuzzled into Ava's neck before she started kissing it. Sadly, Ava pushed her off, but not after savoring the feeling of soft lips on her neck  for a few seconds, "sorry, I have to get up at 6 for work tomorrow so I need to get to bed." Sara turned so her back was facing Ava, "of course you do..." Ava sat up quickly, "Sara please tell me you aren't mad I won't have sex with you!" Sara looked at Ava, "Oh my god, do you really think that would make me angry?" "Well, I turned you down and now you're mad so what am I supposed to think!" Sara scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me!" "Sara," no response. "Sara!" Still no response. "Sara! Why are you ignoring me?!" Sara scoffed again, "I'm the one ignoring you!" She quickly put her hands over her mouth.

Ava sat there, dumbfounded, for a couple minutes before saying something, "what do you mean? You think I'm ignoring you?" Sara started talking again, finally facing Ava, "Whenever we manage to talk it's for like 3 minutes and it's you talking about work and then you have to go work! I wanna know about you not your stupid job!" Ava felt terrible "Sara I-" "I'm not done! You get home and wake me up and say 'go back to bed' you wake me up when getting up and say 'go back to bed' ITS ALL I HEAR FROM YOU NOW! OTHER THAN SORRY! Hell, you weren't even there when I almost di-" Sara turned pale, slapped her hands over her lips, and rolled back over on her back.

The girls sat there silently, "No one told me... I would've been there if someone had called." Sara stayed silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sara still stayed silent. "Sara, I'm so sorry I-" "I don't want to hear your sorry," Sara interrupted. "I- do you want me to go to my apartment, do you want to talk- I can take tomorrow off, it's up to you... I don't want to make you upse-" "Too late." "Guess I'm going back to my apartment then, I'll take tomorrow off,  and we can talk." Sara was going to stop her, but the portal closed before she could do anything.

Ava didn't sleep that night, she felt terrible. How could she do that to Sara? How could she hurt the woman she loved? Sara, on the other hand, slept, but Ava was usually on the waverider with her, and if not they had called that night. Sara's bed felt empty without Ava. They might not talk, but Sara always cuddled into Ava, Ava always held Sara close.

The next morning Sara's phone kept ringing, but she never answered it, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Ava right now. She hadn't slept well so she would probably just snap at her girlfriend again.

‘Sara! Please pick up, or at least text me.’

Sara looked at the text. She thought about not responding before she thought about asking Ava a question, a question that would decide whether or not they talked in person.

‘I need to know one thing before we talk’

‘Anything, Sara, I just want to talk’

‘Do you still love me?’

Ava stared at the text, eyes wide, for a few minutes before responding.

‘Of course silly, I'll always love you.’

 

Sara smiled at the text, it was what she was expecting, but she didn’t expect it to lift such a heavy weight from her shoulders.

‘Well then Ms. Sharpe, wanna meet up and talk?’

‘Tell me when and where and I'll be there.’

Later that night, the girls were lying down in Sara's bed, Ava had her arm around Sara's waist holding her girlfriend close. Ava placed a kiss on Sara's shoulder, "I love you, Sara, the fact that you questioned it hurt, until I remembered I've been a bad girlfriend, and I hurt you. Which hurt even more." Sara turned to face Ava, "I love you too, I just got worried, you stopped loving me" Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's neck. "we haven't really talked recently." Ava nodded before pressing a kiss on Sara's lips. when Ava pulled away both girls were smiling. "Just so you know, I think you should take time off work more often," Sara said, checking out the woman she loved. Ava laughed and pulled Sara impossibly closer.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava finally got through an entire date. It’s really short sooo yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Ava laughed as she felt herself getting pinned to the door that she had just closed, her bag somewhere on the floor as her short girlfriend attacked her with her soft lips. Sara kissed Ava aggressively and Ava kissed back with the same passion until Sara moved her lips to Ava's neck. "We finally got through the whole dinner tonight," Sara said before going back to capture her girlfriend's lips. Ava took the opportunity to push her against the nearest wall. Now the roles were reverse and the tall blonde was pinning the shorter one to the wall, attacking the other with demanding lips. "Nights still young my love," Ava said while taking a breath. Sara smiles and pushed Ava to a new wall, the smaller blonde started kissing up her girlfriends neck on her way up to the tall blonde's mouth she said, "don't say that or my team will find a way to ruin this" Ava laughed before picking her now giggling girlfriend up and bringing her to the bed. Sara started to kiss Ava's shoulder. Ava didn't remember how it happened but somehow Sara was on the bed with Ava kissing up around her collar bone, Ava's hand moving high on Sara's thigh. Sara flipped over quickly before saying, "Zip" Ava kissed her girlfriends back before pulling down the zipper of the short, lavender dress the short blonde was wearing. Ava kissed right between the blondes shoulder blades right before the smaller blonde looked up to face her girlfriend.

Ava turned around to let her girlfriend unzip her medium length, blue dress. She turned away to face her girlfriend who at this point was almost done taking her dress off Ava smiled and kissed her girlfriend aggressively she was about to move to her girlfriends neck when Sara's phone rang.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the smaller blonde muttered as the taller blonde moved so Sara could get her phone. The short blonde pulled her dress up as she answered the phone. "Hello," Sara muttered angrily as Ava zipped the girls dress back up and kissed right behind her ear. Ava heard fast chatter but she couldn't make out what was being said. "You did what?!" Her girlfriend yelled angrily before grabbing her bag and getting up to leave. She looked back at Ava and mouthed "sorry" before portaling to the waverider.

"Let me get this straight, you managed to drop baby George Washington stopping the revolutionary war from even starting?"

"I wouldn't say we did that we just"

"That's exactly what we did" Mick grumbled cutting Ray off

"We need you and Ava to fix it because we can't interact with our past selves."

Sara shot her whole team death glares, "fine"

Sara and Ava easily dealt with the small problem in history and sara was sitting in her office when she heard someone come up behind her. 

All of the sudden she felt soft lips attach to the junction of her neck. "Hi," Sara said as she started to smile. "I don't think we finished earlier," Ava said before reattaching her lips to Sara, now moving down her neck, nibbling sometimes. Sara stood up grabbed her girlfriends hand and brought the girl to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn’t too bad, and make sure to tell me if you have any requests


	3. A Possible Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a future where Ava and Sara have two daughter, Quinn and Laurel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little over 550 words sooo yeah, not that long

"The girls are finally asleep," Sara sighed, walking into her and Ava's room. Ava giggles at her tired wife's expression. "You know, we haven't gotten alone time in a while," Ava says suggestively, standing up to move a strand of hair out of her wife's eye. Sara raises an eyebrow, "Ava Lance? Are you trying to seduce me?" "Oh please, I don't have to try that hard, all it would take would be locking the door," Ava said, rolled her eyes and making Sara laugh. "True, true," Sara pauses for a moment, "sooooo about that door?" Ava rolled her eyes and moved to the door, a little more sway in her hips than usual. She locked the door and turned around to see the assassin right behind her. Ava laughed, "someone's eager." "Shut up," Sara muttered before placing her lips on Ava's neck. Ava pushed Sara towards the bed, and right before they got there, Sara flipped them around and pushed Ava down on it.  
Sara quickly took off Ava's shirt, and started to kiss, nip, and suck the tall girls neck and collarbone.  
"Sara!" Ava gasped when Sara got to her sweet spot. Sara's shirt was gone and she was about to unclasp Ava's bra when she heard a knock at the door. "Mommy? Mama?" Sara heard their 7 year old, Quinn, ask from the other side. "One Minute!" Sara called out before quickly putting on her shirt and throwing Ava hers. Sara walked over and unlocked the door for the little girl to come inside. "Hey Quinnie," Ava smiled from the bed where she was sitting, legs crossed. The little girl went straight to the bed and crawled on top of it to Ava and gave her a hug, "I can't sleep." Sara smiled before continuing to head to the bed to sit with her wife and younger daughter. "What's wrong, love?" Ava asked as the little girl clinged on to her and Sara rubbed the little girls back. "I forgot you were back and it made me scared." Both Ava and Sara frowned, Ava had just gotten back from a mission that went a week late. Quinn had always preferred Ava, so she was super worried and not reassured by Sara's words unlike Laurel. "I missed you baby, but I'm never going anywhere," Ava kissed the little girls head. "Plus, didn't you eat better when Mama was away?" Sara asked trying and succeeding to get both Ava and Quinn to laugh. "More like you ate out every night because your mommy can't cook," Ava fires back at Sara, getting a chuckle from Sara and getting the little girl into a fit of giggles. "How about you go get laurel, and we'll have a sleepover in me and mommy's room?" Ava suggested, shooting a look to Sara as if asking permission. Sara nodded and laughed when she say Quinn wide eyed. "What's wrong Quinnie?" Sara asked playfully. "It's a school night! We're having a sleepover on a school night!" Sara laughed as Ava put her fingers on her lips and made a shushing noise, "I won't tell if you won't. Now go get your sister." The little girl basically jumped off the bed and ran towards her sisters room.  
"I love you, Aves."  
I love you, too"  
That night both girls went to sleep, daughters in arms and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh yeah like always tell me if you have any ideas


	4. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava was supposed to be back from a mission about a month ago and no one had heard from her. Sara is being angsty about it

"NO!" Sara bolted up, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Captain, that's the fourth nightmare you've had since you've been back... you've been back less than 24 hours," Gideon said, voice laced with concern. "So you're saying I shouldn't have tried to nap earlier?" "No I'm saying you should talk to someone about how you're feeling about Ava." "She's probably dead." "You don't think that Captain." "Maybe I should! It's been a month she hasn't contacted me or the bureau she's probably dead!" Sara hated that Gideon knew when she was lying. She wanted- no needed- Ava to be alive.  
Sara gave up on trying to sleep and went to the gym on the wave rider. She wasn't surprised when around six Zari walked in to workout for a half hour. "I should go" "Gideon told me" "dammit Gideon, I'm fine" "Sara," "yes, Z?" "Gideon told me you'd lie about being fine too," the brunette smirked. "What do you want me to say, Ava's probably gone, but I can't wrap my head around that so I'm torturing myself by saying she's okay. She's not Zari." The brunette looked down, "if there's one thing I know about Ava, it's that she loves you and she'll do everything in her power to come back home to you." Sara opened her mouth to speak but just closed it again.  
A week went by, still no word from Ava. For the first month, she stayed at Ava's apartment in case she came home, but Sara just couldn't anymore, she had to accept the facts Ava was probably dead. It's not like the fact hadn't been crossing her mind, it's just the first time she didn't curse at herself for thinking it.  
Sara woke up that night when she heard a portal open in her room. "Ava?" She asked hopefully. "Hey, I'm home." Sara jumped out of bed and gave Ava a hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much," Sara whispered into Ava's neck. "I missed you too," Ava said softly before kissing Sara's head.  
Sara woke up the next morning surprised to have a warm body wrapped around her own. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered quietly. "Nope, I'm really home." Ava said before kissing Sara's chest. "I love you, but I swear if you ever do that again-" Sara started but she was interrupted by Ava's lips on hers. When Ava finally pulled away she rested her forehead in Sara's. "Point taken, I won't go take extra time on missions."


	5. Dear future daughter

Dear Future Daughter,  
If your reading this it's your 16th birthday and I'm not there. Trust me Id rather be there. Your mom and I are leaning towards Laurel as your name right now. I'm sure you'll be a beautiful little girl. Today, your mom got hurt on the job. Gideon fixed her right up and she's fine but I realized how dangerous it is. Should something happen to me and I never get to meet you, or I don't get to see the wonderful young woman you become I want you to know that I love you, and I'm so proud of you. I only want you to be happy. That's all me and Sara have ever wanted. If you never get to hear that I'm sorry. Sara might be tough on you, but that's just cause she loves you. I really hope you never have to receive this, but I don't want you to have nothing of mine. So to my future daughter, I love you so much. I hope you know that. I hope Sara tells you how much she loves you every day and every night and I hope it's enough for the both of us. I hope the legends haven't ruined you too much.  
Your mom,  
Ava Sharpe

It was Laurels 16th birthday. When Laurel got the leader from a tearful Sara and saw her mom's handwriting she couldn't help, but start crying. Ava had written her one for every significant birthday... The letters brought Laurel peace and deep down she knew that's all Ava had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn’t that terrible! If you have any ideas for another part tell me!


End file.
